Forgive Me
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: summary inside. pairs: sasunaru,inukag,sakuhina,mirsan,tomoyaxnagisa,ikutoxamu,bankotsuxjakotsu,nejigaa, and more inside


**Disclaimer: just to remind everyone I do not I repeat I do not own any of the anime they belong to their rightful owner alright. This story came to me in a dream one night and I just had to work on it.**

**Now on with the story enjoy. This is contains Yaoi and Yuri if you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Main pairs: SasuNaru, InuKag**

**Minor pairs: SakuHina, MirSan, SessRin, NejiGaa, ShinoKiba, IkutoxAmu, TomoyaxNagisa, KakaIru.**

**Summary: Sasuke, Inuyasha and the rest wants the forgiveness of Naruto, Kagome and the others. Will they succeed. I know it's a bad summary**

**Forgive me**

It was just an ordinary day in the Anime world where Inuyasha, Sasuke, Ikuto, Neji, Shino, Miroku, Kakashi, Tomoya, Sakura, and Sesshomaru were in one room as they talk about their beloveds.

"and then Kagome had the gull to sit me just because I told her that the curry she made was so spicy" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha I told you before you can't just tell the woman that you don't like the food she made you just have to take it as a man and eat it" Miroku said.

"shut up" Inuyasha said.

"foolish brother" Sesshomaru said.

"ah Inuyasha you're like Sasuke here" Kakashi said.

"you see one day when Naruto made some delicious dinner and asked what he thought of it Sasuke here said that he didn't like it and boy did he get such a black eye" he said.

"shut up he didn't let me finish what I was about to say that dobe" Sasuke said.

"really Sasuke and after all that trouble Naruto went through to make you a great dinner you just had to say that you hate it really" Sakura said.

"I said I didn't like it I didn't say I hate it" Sasuke said.

"and don't get me started with you Sakura" Kakashi said grinning.

"did she do something to Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

"you could say that" Kakashi said.

"what did you do Sakura?" Shino asked. And he and every guy in the room turned to face the pinkette.

"I sort of made a comment on the way she cooked and she sort of took that as an insult and she gentle fisted me out of the kitchen and into Ichiraku's" Sakura said.

"you shouldn't have done that" Shino said.

"yeah I know that now" Sakura said.

Then she turned to face the others in the room.

"so what about you Tomoya did you do something to make Nagisa mad at you" she said.

"why would you say that I made Nagisa mad?" Tomoya asked.

"you're in a room with us" Shino said.

"I told her that the Dango family are stupid and well she sent her father after me with a baseball bat" Tomoya said sighing.

"so Shino what did you do to Kiba?" Miroku asked.

"I sent fleas over to Akamaru" Shino said.

"and what did he do?" Ikuto asked.

"threatened me with bug spray" Shino said.

"Gaara threw sand at me because I took a cookie" Neji said.

"you do know that if anyone touches his cookies you die right?" Sasuke asked

"I know" Neji said.

"then why did you do it?" Tomoya asked.

"I was hungry" Neji said.

"so Ikuto what did you do make Amu mad?" Kakashi asked.

"I lifted her skirt and she threatened to smash my violin" Ikuto said.

"you're even more perverted than Sasuke, Inuyasha and Tomoya combine" Kakashi said

"HEY WE'RE NOT PERVERTS" shouted the three guys as they glared at Kakashi.

"you are so perverted…wait a minute we forgot Sesshomaru. What did you do to make Rin angry?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't buy her chocolates because she knows I hate chocolates" Sesshomaru said.

"and what did she do?" Miroku asked.

"gave him the silent treatment" Inuyasha said smirking.

Making Sesshomaru glare at him.

"what did you two do to Iruka and Sango?" Ikuto asked.

"I groped her" Miroku said.

"I had my way with him" Kakashi said

As the two were grinning like two idiots.

"and you called us perverts" Tomoya said.

Just then there was a knock and the door was open to reveal Nagisa and Hinata as they stood by the door.

"Sakura" Hinata said smiling at her pink haired lover.

"Tomoya" Nagisa said also smiling.

"yeah?" asked Sakura and Tomoya

"we forgive you" said the two females.

And their lovers stood up and left with them.

Leaving the others behind in the room.

"okay so since Tomoya and Sakura were forgiven we should probably wait for the others" Neji said.

And the door was open again as Rin came in the room staring at Sesshomaru before smiling at the youkai.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin forgives you" she said. And Sesshomaru also stood up and left the room with Rin.

And then the door was open again as Kiba came with Amu staring at Shino and Ikuto and said.

"we forgive you"

"but you better not do that stunt again to Akamaru got it Shino" Kiba said glaring at his bug loving boyfriend.

"got it" Shino said as he stood up and walked over to Kiba and the two left the room.

"and do you promise not to be a pervert?" Amu asked.

"promise" Ikuto said as he also stood up and left with Amu.

Leaving now four guys in the room as they also await for their beloveds to forgive them and leave the room as well. And it wasn't too long that the door was open and Gaara stood there with Sango both of them staring at Neji and Miroku.

"if you promise not to touch my cookies ever again I'll forgive you" Gaara said eyes piercing through Neji's eyes.

"promise" Neji said.

"very well I forgive you" Gaara said as he walked away and Neji got up and followed his red headed lover.

"do you forgive me Sango?" Miroku asked.

"do you promise not to grope me and stop womanizing?" Sango asked.

"I promise" Miroku said.

"I forgive you" Sango said smiling at her monk as said monk stood up and the pair left the room.

"and then there were three" Kakashi said.

Earning him glares from Sasuke and Inuyasha.

Two hours later of waiting when another knock came and Iruka came in the room staring at Kakashi.

"Kakashi I forgive you as long as you don't pull that stunt ever again" he said.

"promise" Kakashi said as he stood up.

"alright then" Iruka said smiling as Kakashi walked towards him and they left the room.

Leaving now Inuyasha and Sasuke. Which of course they both were waiting anxiously for Kagome and Naruto to forgive them.

"feh pretty soon Naruto and Kagome will come knocking and forgive us" Inuyasha said

"hn right" Sasuke said.

As the two waited and waited and waited for their beloveds to knock on that door to forgive them. And they waited some more and waited some more when the door was open and hope began to rise, but then it deflated when Ayame came in the room.

"hey I'm just here to tell you that Naruto and Kagome won't forgive you" she said.

"why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"well they didn't tell me all they told me is to tell you two that they won't forgive you and that's all" Ayame said.

"whatever you did this time sure pissed them off" she said sighing before walking out of the room and closing the door.

When she left both Inuyasha and Sasuke were staring at the door in shock at what she told them.

Then the door was open and the two saw Kenshin pop his head from the door.

"I think Ayame-san forgot to mention one thing" he said.

"what is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"well since your beloveds didn't forgive you, you two are staying with Bankotsu-san and Jakotsu-san until they are ready to forgive you" Kenshin said.

"WHAT? There is no way in hell I'm going to stay with those two" Inuyasha said as he stood up.

'_Kagome knew that I can't stand them' _he thought.

"why do I have to stay with those two?" Sasuke asked.

"oh you're not staying with them oh no only Inuyasha-san" Kenshin said.

"you're staying with Lee-san" he said.

"WHAT" shouted Sasuke as he followed Inuyasha's example and stood up.

'_that dobe he'll pay' _he thought.

"well I best be of Miss Kaoru is waiting for me that she is" Kenshin said as he left.

Leaving two guys standing up and glaring at the door.

Later on

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha was sitting on a chair glaring and scowling as Jakotsu was in a pink frilly apron cooking in the kitchen and Bankotsu cleaning his Banryu.

'_I can't believe Kagome is making me stay with these two' _he thought sighing.

"hey Inuyasha look I don't like this as much as you do, but until your woman comes here to forgive you, you're staying here" Bankotsu said as he stopped cleaning to stare at the hanyou.

"feh" was Inuyasha's response.

'_that girl better apologize soon or else' _Bankotsu thought before going back to cleaning his Banryu.

"now, don't be such a sulker Inuyasha you can stay as long as you like and if Kagome doesn't forgive you, you're happy to live with us" Jakotsu said as he put his head out from the kitchen.

"Jakotsu you must be joking he'll be forgiven" Bankotsu said as he stared at his lover.

"just saying" Jakotsu said before going back inside the kitchen.

"feh, like hell I'm staying" Inuyasha said.

"you and me both" Bankotsu said.

With Sasuke

Sasuke was scowling as he tried to tune out Lee as he talks about youth and all, but failing to do so as Lee put his arm around him shouting into his ears.

"AH YOUTH IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING THERE IS SASUKE-KUN OH WE MUST ALL ENJOY YOUTH"

'_I'll be enjoying your death if you don't let go' _Sasuke thought as he glared at Lee. Just then there was a knock and Lee ran to open the door.

'_probably the dobe' _Sasuke thought hoping that his blond was knocking, but alas it was meant to be as Lee began to shout.

"GAI-SENSEI WELCOME TO MY YOUTHFUL HOME"

"LEE HOW'S MY MOST FAVORITE YOUTHFUL STUDENT IS THE FIRE OF YOUTH BURNING INSIDE YOU" Gai shouted

"yes Gai-sensei" Lee said.

'_damn that dobe' _Sasuke thought.

Meanwhile

Somewhere else

"don't you think you two are being a bit too harsh on them?" Megumi asked as she stared at Naruto and Kagome sitting in front of her.

"maybe" Kagome said.

"but they deserve it" Naruto said.

Megumi sighed before she stared back at them.

"okay so let me get this straight you're doing this to them because they did one little comment on the food you made?" she asked.

"no, that's not why we did that" Naruto said.

"then what is it?" Megumi asked.

"we're teaching them a lesson they will never forget" Kagome said.

"so you're doing this to teach them?" Megumi asked.

"exactly" replied Naruto and Kagome.

"don't worry we're going to forgive them" Naruto said.

"you are?" Megumi asked.

"when the time comes" Naruto said.

"and when is that?" Megumi asked.

"you'll see" Kagome said. As she and Naruto smiled at Megumi making the doctor sweat drop.

'_oh boy' _she thought.

Back with Inuyasha and Sasuke.

It has now been three weeks since they've been staying at the people they couldn't stand. They were back in the room where they were before they started staying with Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Lee. When there was a knock on the door and was open.

And both of them saw Kagome and Naruto there staring at them smiling.

"what are you two smiling about?" Inuyasha asked.

"nothing" Kagome said still smiling.

"why are you two here?" Sasuke asked.

"we're here for one reason only" Naruto said.

"and that is what to humiliate us?" Sasuke asked.

"no" said both Kagome and Naruto.

"then what is it then?" Inuyasha asked.

Then he felt Kagome hugging him.

And Naruto hugging Sasuke. Shocking the Uchiha completely.

"we forgive" said both Naruto and Kagome.

And Sasuke and Inuyasha had their eyes widened before hugging them back.

'_thank you' _they thought staring at their loved ones.

Owari.

.


End file.
